Pillar of Strength
by DemonGann
Summary: Ryuuga's acting strange. Reji's concerned. I'm insane. How will this end? I have no idea. And I made this! Story is WAY better than summary. One-shot until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a something that just kept popping into my head. Yes, it's Reji x Ryuuga. Get used to it. I know some may be asking why I'm not updating Captured and Waiting. It's because I can't focus on it. So I'll rewrite

it...maybe.

~~-~~•~~-~~

Chapter one

"Ryuuga! Get up!"

I groan and roll over. I really don't want to get up. Not today. I want-no, need-some relaxing time. Anything than training non-stop every day. And...seeing him. Everyday, it's torture.

Normal p.o.v

Tobio yelled for Ryuuga, telling him to get up. He paused for a second to see if Ryuuga would get up or not. When he didn't open the door and yell at Tobio, the blond male shrugged and walked away.

*~•~time skip~•~*

Reji watched the other bladders train, wondering where Ryuuga was. It's not like him to skip training. Reji looked around the training room once more before he silently slid into the shadows.

it to Ryuuga's room without any problems. Reji walked over to the door, then knocked on it. There was no answer. Suddenly, feeling slightly worried, the red-headed blader knocked harder.

"Come on...answer." Reji stood there for what felt like hours, but was really just a few minutes. Reji sighed, turning to walk away. Then he heard a weak "Come in..." Reji whipped around and yanked open the door. There, in the middle of the room, was Ryuuga. He wasn't in his usual outfit, instead he had on a loose grey t-shirt and black sweats. When he looked up at Reji, his eyes were red and puffy. Ryuuga had been crying? Reji felt a mix of emotions. Shock, worry, concern.

"What do you want Reji?" Ryuuga asked glaring at the red-headed blader.

"I-I was um...well...were you just crying?" Reji stuttered, concern winning the emotional battle.

Ryuuga looked down. "so." Reji didn't answer, instead he walked over to where Ryuuga was sitting.

"Ryuuga...what's wrong."

Ryuuga couldn't hold it in. "Everything's wrong! I have no friends, I don't want to beyblade any more, and...and.." The white-haired teen started to sob.

Reji sat down next to Ryuuga. "hey, don't cry." Reji awkwardly put his thin arm around Ryuuga's shoulder. Ryuuga leaned against the other male, Tears falling from his golden eyes. "it's ok. I'm here now." Reji told Ryuuga.

And they sat there, Reji with one arm around Ryuuga, while Ryuuga leaned on the red-head.

"Awk-ward." Ryuuga whispered, having stopped crying. Reji laughed. "yeah, I know! Hey, what else was there?" Reji looked at the other male. Ryuuga took a deep breath. "R-Reji, I love you."

"...I love you too."

Ryuuga's pov

I never knew this could happen. Me and him. I've loved him for so long. Reji. My Reji. I grinned.

Love is beautiful.

I now know that. I look over at Reji, who's currently next to me, asleep. I scoot over until I'm right next to him.

"My Reji." I whisper before curling up into a ball next him, my head on his chest.

My Reji. The only one. The only one who has my heart in their hand. And I have his love. That's all I need. I'll talk to everyone else, tell them I'm quitting beyblade, gonna live my dream. I can do that now. Because I have Reji. My pillar of strength.


	2. Chapter 2 Pillar of Love

Hey guys! This for my awesome 1st reviewer, Dreamlily. So, Lily, I hope you like this one! It continues Pillar of Strength, so, yeah.

I do not own Mfb, Ryuuga and Reji would be together if I did. Oh well. The song is my song, it's a lullaby I used to sing to my self when I couldn't sleep. Enjoy.

Four months.

Four months since Ryuuga quit beyblade.

Four months since everything changed.

Four months since Ryuuga took up drawing.

Ryuuga recrossed his legs, trying to get more comfortable in the plastic chair. Ryuuga let out a sigh.

Ever since Ryuuga and Reji got together, Ryuuga couldn't stay away.

From Reji, that is.

After quitting beyblade, Ryuuga took up drawing. He drew everything he could. Clouds, trees, people, animals, buildings, cars, planes, trains, bushes, beys, rivers...

Reji too. At the thought of his beloved, Ryuuga looked up at the red-head. Ryuuga glanced back down at his drawing.

It was of a green serpent with yellow green eyes. On its head was a small, red dragon, tongue sticking out playfully. The dragons eyes were gold, like Ryuuga's eyes.

Unknown to the white-haired teen, Kyoya Tategami, lion tamer, was standing behind him.

Sadly, it seemed that none of Ginga's friends got the memo. So none of them knew of Ryuuga's quitting beyblade, or of Reji and his relationship.

"You draw?"

Ryuuga jumped ten feet in the air-not really- his pencil flew out of his hand, and he dropped the sketchbook. Ryuuga turned to see Kyoya and all his friends - Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Yuu, and Tsubasa. And Benkei. Of course.

"what?" Ryuuga asked, staring in shock at them.

"I didn't know you draw." Kyoya said again, a little annoyed. Ryuuga shrugged, turning to pick up his pencil and sketchbook. "yeah, I draw."

Ryuuga glanced over at Reji, who had started making his way over to were they were.

"hey, isn't that Reji?" Yuu's voice was tainted with fear. Ryuuga didn't say anything, instead he just nodded. Reji, as soon as he came over, grinned a huge, goofy grin that he'd taken on when Him and Ryuuga got together and slung an arm around Ryuuga's shoulders,

"what the..." Kyoya looked shocked behind belief. Ryuuga tried not to laugh, while Reji's grinned faded to a frown. "you didn't get the memo?"

Gingka frowned at them. "there was a memo?" Ryuuga burst out laughing, and after a few seconds, Reji joined in. "can you get any dumber?" Reji calmed himself down, then clapped a hand on Ryuuga's shoulder.

"Since you don't know...Ryuuga has quit beyblading, taken up drawing as a career, and me and him are-" Reji was cut off by Ryuuga. "together. As in, going out."

Ryuuga's pov

After saying that, me and Reji walk away. I make sure to keep a tight grip on both my drawing tools and Reji's hand. We make it to our shared room in peace. I plop down on my bed-no, we're not sharing one-while Reji goes through my music CDs. "ah, this one will do." I look up at Reji. "what will do?" Reji just winks at me and puts on a CD.

In the meadow

By the river

Reji sits next to me. My hearts going a mile per second.

Under a willow tree

There's a mockingbird

Who sings of joy and laughter

Reji leans closer, his breath cold on my blushing face. God, i didn't know I could blush this much.

In the meadow

Grass cool and green

Sky oh so blue

This place is grand

Reji's nose touches mine. If he doesn't kiss me now, I'm going to die.

But it's nothing

Compared with you

Your smile

Lights my day up

I close the distance between me and Reji. And...we kiss.

Your my angel

Blushing in the meadow

Your the truth

The truth that I can love again.

Reji pulls away. I'm breathing hard.

In the meadow

I can see you

Shining bright

Light my night

I pull Reji close. I brush my lips against his ear.

In the meadow

By the river

Under the willow

We say our goodbyes... And goodnights.

I whisper one thing. "we're not in a meadow, but we're in love all right." and the thing is.

I'm not lying. Yes, we fight sometimes. But. I love Reji. We're not in a meadow. But we sure are in love. Madly, in love.

Yeah, I said it. I take a glance around the room at all the pictures if me and Reji, of our few friends. And I'm happy. Truly. I don't care what anyone says.

The one that I love is six feet away from me-wait, six feet? Too far. I jump out of my bed and race over to Reji. He smiles. Seconds later, I'm in his arms, safe, sound, and loved.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please, review. I beg you. No feedback and I will end up thinking that I'm hated or something. I don't want hate! Does anyone have any respect these days? Besides Dreamlily. Did you like it Lily? I think it's cute! ;D

I'm taking requests.

~-~Demi


End file.
